Hinata's Birthday
by Dark Fang575
Summary: What happen's when Kiba and the others plan a surprise party for Hinata's 18th? Hinata get's drunk beyond imagination and Sasuke's just wants to strip! NaruHina with slight SasuSaku Rated M for lemon Near the end!
1. How It Begins

Note: This story is set in an alternate dimension where Akatsuki didn't exist and Sasuke got revenge on Itachi with the help of his team and never learned the truth. However, Sai and Yamato were still introduced. This also means that Pain never invaded so Hinata never confessed her love to Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor have I ever claimed to.

* * *

**Hinata's Birthday**

It was a cold winter day and Team 8 had just returned from a long mission.

"It feels good to finally be home, is this how Naruto felt when he returned from his training?" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba, we weren't gone that long." Shino responded.

"We were gone, like, forever Shino!" Kiba snapped, "At least 2 weeks!"

"It's been 3 days…" Shino corrected.

"3 DAYS IS A LONG TIME SHINO!"

"Umm...Kiba, it's really not that long." Hinata stated.

"Anyway guys well done with this mission, let's all go home and get some rest." Kurenai suggested.

And with that the 3 seperated from their teacher who had gone to report the details of the mission to Tsunade. While they walked Kiba notice that Hinata seemed a lot more lively than usual, she wasn't chatty she just had a big smile and a spring in her step.

"So Hinata you sure seem happy," Kiba began. "Were you homesick too?"

Shino interrupted, "No Kiba, Hinata doesn't get homesick as quickly as you do; infact, I don't think anybody does."

"Geez man no need to be harsh I was only asking." Kiba replied

Unfortunately for Kiba they got to Hinata's house before she could answer. They said their good-bye's and departed ways.

"Kiba, what's the date today?"

"Umm, lets see, its 12 days until Christmas so it's the 13th." Kiba started. "Why what's wrong with today?"

"So you have forgotten…what's 2 days after Christmas?" Shino asked his team mate.

"Ugh! Don't remind me, the recovery day…" Kiba shuddered.

"Recovery day?" Shino queried, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, the day after Boxing Day when everybody's hung-over and claim there never touching alcohol again and wouldn't dare go near food you'd find at a birthday party." Kiba said trying to sound clever. "Least that's how my mum and sister describe it, Ill find out this year, since I'm finally old enough to drink, I'd have found out earlier apparently, but I've been so busy this past half year I haven't had chance."

"Oh so that's what it is, I was under the impression that it was Hinata's 18th birthday, where she's finally classed as a young woman."

Kiba stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide with a worried look on her face, "How the fuck could I forget that!" He yelled in Shino's ear. "I feel horrible now!"

"You should…"

"Shut up that's not the point, we gotta plan a party for her birthday!" Kiba Suggested to him-self, since he was apparently the only person who got a say in this it was a unanimous vote. Shino sighed but thought it might be a nice surprise for Hinata, as long as it was kept in control.

"Ok so I'll go and tell everybody and we'll meet at the training ground tomorrow to plan it out." Kiba told Shino, and with that he was gone before Shino had the chance to respond. He was worried by the fact that Kiba said 'everybody'.


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto owns you! Ok just kidding but anyway on with the story.

* * *

The next day at the training ground Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Yamato were all at the training grounds. Almost ready to discuss Hinata's birthday plans. After about half an hour, Kakashi finally showed his face….well, mask….. He showed up.

"Ok, so Shikamaru, come up with a plan." Kiba ordered.

"Me come up with a plan?" Shikamaru questioned. "This was your Idea!"

"Yeah I also had the Idea to put you in charge of party planning." He smirked.

"Fine," Shikamaru sighed, but secretly he was happy that he got given the job he would find easiest. "First of all Neji, your job is to make sure Hinata doesn't find out about this."

"Understood." Neji replied.

"Ino and Shino, you'll be in charge of decorations, nothing over the top, just a few balloons and banners should do. Chouji, can you supply us with the food?"

"No problem." Chouji responded.

"Kiba and Lee, you'll be supplying the drinks. And Ten-Ten, you can get us the music."

Everybody seemed happy with this set up…. So far.

"What about the rest of us?" Naruto asked, "There must be something we can do."

"Well I'd like Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Yamato to convince Tsunade to ensure none of us are on missions for the 27th and 28th."

"Ok when I said 'us' I should have been more specific, I meant me! I wanna help out with stuff for Hinata's birthday!"

Shikamaru smirked, "Don't worry Naruto; your team has the toughest job."

"What can be so tough about helping to arrange a birthday party?" Sasuke asked.

"The four of you….are to clean out Naruto's house, from top to bottom." Shikamaru informed. Sakura's face dropped, Sai looked horrified and Sasuke looked as if he had just soiled himself.

"What have we ever done to you!" Sakura yelled, "Is this some kind of punishment?"

"There is a method to this madness Sakura don't worry." Shikamaru replied.

"Madness? Madness? This is downright insane! You're lucky I'm not some kind of revenge-obsessed freak or I'd be coming after you!" Sasuke yelled causing everybody to roll their eyes.

"Ok if were done here I'm gonna go to Ichiraku!" Naruto informed the rest, looking quite offended at his team mates' remarks.

And with that he was gone, not waiting to see if the meeting had actually ended, however, this was perfect for Shikamaru.

"Ok tell us the reason why were stuck with cleaning up his house." Sai demanded.

"First of all, Sasuke, your house is pretty spacey, would you mind if we held the party there?" He replied.

"If were having the party at Sasuke's house why do we need to clean up Naruto's?" Sakura interrupted.

Shikamaru smirked, "1st of all I get some people restraining Neji?" Yamato, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai, although confused, did the honours. "Ok to put it simply Naruto's getting some on Hinata's birthday, which is why his house needs a total clean out, it's about time he returned Hinata's feelings, and what better way than starting out with a drunk, one-night stand?"

Despite this making no sense to some people, most understood where Shikamaru was coming from, and to everyone's surprise Neji didn't even lash out, although it may have been because he was being restrained but he could have at least shouted out something angrily.

"So what you're saying is Naruto's house needs to be mess and pest free in case he takes Hinata home?" Sai asked.

"Not in case, but when. There are 16 of use to make sure it happens, failure is not an option, unless Neji kills us all before the party. So I'll ask again, Sasuke, your house is pretty spacey, would you mind if we held the party there?" Shikamaru asked.

With a smirk the Sasuke agreed, everybody also thought this was a good plan, in one night they would do Naruto a favour and give Hinata a birthday present she would love more than anything, and after asking Neji why he didn't seem to care about it, he explained his reasons which grossed everybody out and made them glad they weren't a Hyuga.

The following 2 weeks went pretty quickly, everyone had done their part, Ino had the decorations, Chouji got the food, Lee and Kiba got plenty of drinks, Ten-Ten had a good range of music, and Naruto's house was the cleanest it had been in 18 years. Hinata had no Idea about it and most importantly, Tsunade had agreed to let them all have the 27th and 28th mission free.

It was the morning of Hinata's Birthday, she awoke at 9:30 am to the sound of the birds outside, feeling quite groggy she rolled out of bed and despite it being her birthday she did her usual routine, brushed her teeth, sorted her hair out and went downstairs for breakfast, she saw a note on the side from her dad saying that most of her family had either been called on missions or gone out training. It also said that Neji should be wondering around somewhere and that he hopes she enjoys her birthday. Hinata had her breakfast and went back upstairs to get dressed, she took off the nightgown she'd been wearing and put on a loose-fitting T-shirt and baggy pants. She grabbed her jacket and decided to go for a walk, strangely enough, she didn't see any of her friends, usually when she went for a walk she would normally see at least 1 or 2 of them, although it did feel like she was being watched almost the entire time.

When Hinata got home it was around 3:30pm, the house was still empty, so she decided to have a nice, long relaxing bath. After it had run she got undressed and got in, it was just the right temperature to help her relax, she laid back and let her mind wander, she decided that since she was now 18 she would go the extra mile to get Naruto to notice her, and she also decided that it would be her New Year's resolution to stick to that plan, just to try and decrease her chances of backing out of that plan. When she got out of the bath and got dried and dressed it was around 5pm.

There was a knock at the door, Hinata wondered who it could have been, it was rare for somebody to visit the residence at this time although she wouldn't mind the company as she had been alone all day. She went and answered the door. Neji was stood there looking deadly serious.

"Lady Hinata, I need you to come with me." Neji said, it would have been an odd request but the past 2 weeks he'd been quite friendly to her, although she found it odd that the few times she was with Naruto, he'd begin mentioning something only to be interrupted by a slap to the head from Neji.

"Is anything wrong Neji?" Hinata asked.

"No, I just need you to come with me and do as I say exactly."

Neji passed his cousin a blindfold and told her to put it on; she decided to do as he asked despite how odd the requests were she also had faith in her cousin and decided not to use her Byakugan. After about 10 minutes of walking they stopped. Neji removed the blindfold, showing Hinata that they were at Sasuke's house.

"Umm… Neji why are we at Sasuke's house?"

"Don't worry, just come inside." Neji replied, knocking slowly on the door 3 times and proceeding to walk in without waiting for anybody to answer. They walked into the living room, the lights were off which she thought strange, she was wondering If Neji had planned on Killing her and framing Sasuke for it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everybody shouted at the lights came on, almost giving Hinata a heart attack.

After getting over the shock Hinata was extremely happy with the surprise, seeing all her friends here relieved her that none of them had forgotten about it, even Kakashi was there before she was, rather than being the last to arrive.

"We even tricked Kakashi into being on time to yell happy birthday!" Sakura said to Hinata. "Was pretty easy actually, we just told him to be here for 2, he got here 15 minutes ago."

"I'd have been on time for the party no matter what time you told me." Kakashi stated, only to receive raised eyebrows from everybody in the room.

"Let's get this party started!" Yelled Ino and Sakura.


	3. Unnecessary Presents?

Finally! The party is starting! Will the plan work out, well I think you know the answer to that question.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

And so the party started, they decided to chill out and get a few drinks down themselves before giving Hinata her presents. After about half an hour, Kurenai brought in a big stack of gifts.

"Open mine first!" Gai demanded, almost everybody dreaded to see what he'd got her.

And so Hinata opened up the box, revealing a green spandex suit, Kurenai questioned Gai as to if it was appropriate for a 32 year old man to buy an 18 year old girl a form-fitting spandex suit, causing Gai to realise it wasn't and thus became quite upset with himself.

"Here Hinata these are from me!" Kiba yelled as he handed her his gift, she opened them up to reveal some CD's from her favourite artists including Nickelback, Lifehouse and Evanescence. She hugged Kiba out of thanks causing him to receive glares from a few others to remind him that it wasn't him who gets Hinata at the end of the night.

Kurenai handed Hinata a small slip of paper, it was a voucher for one of the most luxurious spas in the Fire country, "Every girl deserves a good pampering every now and again." she stated.

Neji handed her a small box which she opened to reveal a set of sparkling new Kunai, some thought this was quite cheap of him, Ten-Ten however looked envious, they were the ones she asked him to get her for her birthday but all she got was 2 new hair ties and the comment 'You already have plenty of Kunai.'

"Ok now here's my present Hinata!" Lee bellowed, shoving a small box onto her lap, she opened it revealing a weapon care kit, again causing Ten-Ten to look quite annoyed.

"Here you go Hinata, I couldn't really think of a good gift so I just got you this." Chouji stated apologetically, handing her a voucher for his favourite all-you-can-eat restaurant.

"It's ok Chouji," Hinata began, "I'm happy enough that I'm spending my birthday with my friends." This caused Asuma, Yamato, and Sasuke to sigh in relief; they all had brought her pretty cheap gifts too. Naruto stood up and walked out of the living room muttering something about needing to pee, causing most to shake their heads at him, they had initially decided to wait until he got back however after 10 minutes Ten-Ten got impatient.

"Here you go Hinata." she said, handing her a rolled up T-shirt, "Go try it on!" she quickly demanded before Hinata could even take a good look at it.

"My bedrooms just down the hall, feel free to use it since Naruto's in the bathroom." Sasuke stated.

"Thank you Sasuke." Hinata said as she walked out of the room.

"What's with the T-shirt Ten-Ten?" Sakura asked, curious as to why she rushed Hinata into trying it on.

"Just wait and see," She replied with a smirk, "It should hurry up our little plan, although it won't be fully true until tomorrow." This caused a lot of raised eyebrows. Finally they heard some sign of Naruto with a shout from the bathroom…

"THE EAGLE HAS LANDED!"

Many cringed at the sudden shout of unnecessary news from the blonde, and after another minute there was a flush, and much to their thanks they also heard him washing his hands. He walked in receiving a swift punch to the stomach from Sakura.

"Next time don't announce when the 'eagle' lands ok!"

"Ouch, ok sorry, sorry." Naruto replied, "Huh, where's Hinata?"

"Oh she's just changing into the T-shirt Ten-Ten bought her," Lee started, "apparently though it's not going to be true until tomorrow though!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused, "Why tomorrow?"

"Because of our plan to….." Lee started but was cut off by swift jabs from Neji and Ten-Ten.

"Umm… Ok then." He decided to not pry into that subject any further.

Eventually Hinata walked back into the room blushing furiously, wearing the T-shirt, it was a black, form fitting T-shirt that Ten-Ten had purposely bought a size or two small to even better show off Hinata's curves, the writing on it said 'I'm a Virgin! (This is an old shirt!)'; and it was warped a little due to being stretched over Hinata's ample chest. Also due to it being too small her slim, toned midriff was on show as well. The teachers and Neji looked over and saw Naruto gawking at Hinata, the only reason it was only them who noticed is because everyone else was pretty much gawking at her as well, some were more obvious than others however.(A/N: For a hopefully comedic value lets go into detail on these expressions)

Naruto was staring blankly, his jaw hanging down, he was stunned as to how Hinata was so shy, and still single, with a body like that she could probably have any guy she wanted.

Sasuke was in control enough to keep his mouth closed, however it was difficult to resist the urge to pounce on here right there, in fact if anything he was angry at her, how dare she wear such baggy, unrevealing clothes all the time, and even worse how dare she be one of the only females that isn't interested in him!

Sai just sat there staring blankly, trying not to gawk but failing, very badly in fact. He would have to remember to draw that image down for his own personal collection. (Dirty Sai!)

Lee had those flames in his eyes and was struggling to resist shouting out 'Hinata's body is the perfect example of youth's work!'

Chouji was wide-eyed and began cursing Naruto under his breath for being such a lucky bastard.

Shikamaru had a very dumbfounded look on his face, his eyes were wide and his mouth looked slanted.

Shino… well he was a bit more discreet about it, he didn't have to face Hinata, but he could look away and still stare at her through the corner of his eyes, because after all, he'd not taken his glasses off.

Kiba wanted to cry, he couldn't believe that all this time the team mate he'd always seen as a little sister had such an amazing body, if he could go back in time he would have done to stop this party from happening so he could have her all to himself tonight, 'Who's idea was it to throw this party anyway!' he thought to himself.

Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten couldn't believe it, if they had a body like that they would definitely flaunt it rather than wear all the baggy clothes that Hinata does, although they realised that its probably better that she does hide it after they looked around and saw all the stares she was receiving.

Hinata finally looked up from her feet to see all the eyes burning holes through her… or at least the T-shirt she was wearing, causing her to blush even more.

"If you're not comfortable in that T-shirt go put your other one back on." Sakura said.

"Sorry Hinata, I just guessed your size." Ten-Ten said, very believably in fact.

"I-It's ok," Hinata began, being as grateful as she could, "If I keep it on it may s-stretch out more to m-my size."

And so Hinata sat back down, and all those who weren't gawking slapped the others back into reality, Asuma handed her his gift. Hinata opened up the box to reveal some cinnamon rolls. Many thought that this was probably the cheapest thing she will get tonight.

"I know you like 'em so I thought I'd play it safe." Asuma smiled.

"T-thank you." Hinata replied, the reason she was stuttering wasn't because she didn't like them, but because she could still feel a few stares from the boys.

"Here you go Hinata!" Yamato said revealing a small, wooden sculpture of Team 8, the others couldn't believe it, Asuma's cheapness had been topped! Sure it was a nicer gift but they all knew he'd just used his jutsu to make it.

By now almost everybody was a little tipsy, the drinks had been flowing smoothly, although Hinata had not really drank much so she was the most sober of the group, she didn't want to get into a drunken state in front of Naruto.

"Here's my gift to you," Sai began, "I don't really know what kind of things you like so I made you something instead." He passed her a flat, wrapped gift. Opening it revealed a framed, charcoal sketch of everybody together; although he had not spent any money nobody thought it was cheap because he'd obviously gone to a lot of effort to think of it, after all, it is the emotionally-dense Sai we're talking about.

Shikamaru handed Hinata a necklace with a charm on it, "It's for good luck." He stated, Hinata smiled as she put it on, thanking Shikamaru.

Sakura handed Hinata a small box, "It's a first-aid kit, I know you always like to be prepared and also how clumsy Kiba can be!" after the last comment Kiba loudly cleared his throat as if to deny it.

"Here's my gift!" Kakashi yelled, handing Hinata the package.

"Ok Kakashi, who ever has bought Hinata the less appropriate gift gets a win!" Gai yelled, now over the fact that he'd given Hinata an inappropriate gift, he knew Kakashi had gotten her a book of some sort and immediately thought they would be books of the Make-Out series.

Hinata opened the wrapping paper to reveal a diary for up-coming year. "You never know, you may forget about certain things and end up being late for them." Kakashi began trying to sound innocent.

"Why didn't you buy yourself one!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura asked in unison.

"I never forget about planned events or the time they start." Kakashi stated, not making eye contact with anyone. Gai was now in a slump again, now not only had he bought Hinata the least appropriate birthday present, but he had also practically given Kakashi another win against him!

Sasuke suddenly got up and walked out of the room. "Hey were not done yet!" Kiba Yelled.

"I'm getting my present for her!" Sasuke replied from out of the room, after a few minutes he returned with an assortment of flowers.

"They're beautiful Sasuke," Hinata exclaimed, "Thank you!" Sakura and Ino both looked very envious.

"Don't worry about it; I was kind of on the same boat as Sai." He replied.

Hinata reached for the last box she could see, "That one's from me!" Ino yelled, Hinata opened it to reveal a small bottle of perfume after thanking her she gave herself a quick spray on her neck, however, it was very strong smelling and it got quite a lot of negative feedback, Shikamaru gave off a very obvious shudder; Sasuke held his nose; Naruto, being right next to Hinata, began coughing and poor Kiba passed out and began twitching.

"Oh just ignore them! The smell fades quite quickly." Ino informed. There was now only one person left to give there gift, Hinata's heart began pounding out of wondering what Naruto had gotten her, although she was grateful for the gifts from everybody else, this was the one she was most looking forward to.

Naruto reached into his pocket, he then suddenly became wide eyed. "Oh please don't tell me…" He began.

"Naruto! I can't believe you've forgotten your present!" Sakura yelled. Ready to punch Naruto through the window.

"I could have sworn I put it in my pocket!" Naruto shouted.

"Check your other pocket's." Sai interrupted.

"I definitely had it in my pants!" He replied. "I could have sworn it was there when I got here, if it's anywhere it's definitely in my pants!"

"Check your right pocket." Shino suggested.

"No, it was definitely in the left, yeah, to the left in my pants! It felt weird putting it to the right! It couldn't have made a hole there could it!"

Everybody began to wonder if Naruto was actually still talking about the present he'd got for Hinata, speaking of which had also picked up on what Naruto was making it sound like, after all, her face was bright red and she looked to be on the verge of passing out.

"I'm so sorry Hinata! I think I left it at home!"

"I-Its ok Naruto, I'm just happy that you're here." Hinata stuttered sincerely.

Naruto grinned, "Tell you what, once this party's over I'll walk you home and we can take a detour to my house so I can get it for you."

"D-don't worry about it." Hinata cursed herself for not agreeing.

"It's happening no matter what!" Naruto replied, "I'd feel bad if you got your birthday present the day after your birthday!"

"O-ok then." Hinata couldn't refuse, almost everybody cheered in unison, without realising it, Naruto had already set their plan in motion, little did he know, the reason for forgetting the present… well, let's just say Ino played a small part.


	4. Truth Or Dare at 18?

Insert authors note here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't even own a car, well that's a lie, I do own a car, but I still don't own Naruto!

* * *

Hinata let out a long stretch, raising her arms above her head this caused her T-shirt to rise a little more, showing off even more of her toned body, she had also arched her back causing the shirt to almost scream in agony of how much it was being stretched, so much in fact, that the outline of Hinata's bra was quite visible. Kiba, who had missed all the fuss about Naruto's present due to being unconscious, had just started waking up from the smell of the perfume, however as he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was Hinata stretching and with the sight he almost choked on his own tongue and passed out again.

"Hey Hinata, that's a nice belly-button ring." Ino commented, pointing out to everybody what she meant, "When did ya get that done?"

Hinata blushed, "Oh um, just a few months back, but please don't anyone tell my father though. He hates this kind of thing and forbid me from having it done."

"Aw our little Hinata's becoming a rebel!" Naruto joked as he began poking Hinata's stomach, causing her to giggle a bit. Everyone figured this was a good sign; Naruto was getting a bit touchy-feely with her, although that could just be because Naruto can sometimes be quite ignorant to people's personal boundaries, but at least Hinata didn't seem to mind. Neither did any of the other guys by the seems of it, as the short, quick breaths she was taking was causing her chest to jutter and jiggle quite rapidly. And so the teachers, girls and Neji had the task of snapping everybody back into reality, Shino also woke Kiba up and handed him some tissue to clean up his nosebleed.

And with that there was only one more party-related thing to do, and that was bringing in the cake. It was a 2 layered chocolate cake with Icing and the message 'Happy 18th birthday Hinata', compliments of Chouji's Mum. Everybody had a slice, and it tasted so good nobody could believe it. Naruto, Chouji, Lee, Gai, Kiba and even Shino had tears streaming down their eyes from how good it tasted. Sasuke and Sai, even though neither of them are big fans of sweet things, couldn't fault it. Neji, Asuma, Yamato, Kakashi and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile from it. Now it was just the girls left to try it, Sakura and Ino both took a bite at the same time, they both became teary eyed. "There goes our diet!" They both cried in unison as they began to almost inhale their slices.

"Come on, no offence to Chouji's family but it can't be THAT good." Ten-Ten began, however just after saying that she placed a bit in her mouth and as soon as it hit her tongue he eyes went wide. She managed to swallow it; however, the rest of her slice quickly disappeared. Kurenai followed suit and took a small bite to start off with, she hid her excitement about the taste well, although that's because she was contemplating using a genjutsu on everybody so she could steal the cake. Finally it was Hinata's turn; she took a small bite out of it.

"It's delicious," she began, "But I think I should save it for later."

"You don't like it do you!" Chouji accused.

"N-no! It's not that Chouji, it's just that the drinks are starting to make me feel a little bloated, and if this T-shirt feels any tighter I may just explode out of it." Nobody could really argue, although some of the guys were hoping it would. (*cough*Kiba*cough*Sasuke*cough*)

"So what do we do now?" Sai asked.

"Now we party!" Ino replied.

And so the drinks began flowing, and by around 9:30 most of them were quite tipsy, except for Lee who was blind drunk and Hinata who had only had 4 drinks all night.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Sakura suggested.

"Aren't we a little old to be playing that Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura whispered in his ear, "We can get operation Naruto bangs Hinata underway faster with something like this." Giving everybody else a wink they all agreed it would help with the plan.

Instead of sitting in a circle the just stayed where they were, and Sakura went 1st since it was her idea for the game.

"Ok Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hinata stated, she didn't want truth in case she asked who she liked, she wasn't ashamed of liking Naruto, but it was nobody else's business.

"Ok then," Sakura started looking around, then proceeding to make a very strong vodka and coke, it was at least 50:50, in quite a big glass, "Down this."

Hinata flinched, however, she said she would so she took the glass from Sakura and placed it to her lips, she tilted her head back and began gulping down the drink, it went surprisingly quickly and she managed it but pulled a face afterward. Ino passed her a much weaker one to help wash it down; it was obvious to most they were trying to get Hinata drunk to help with the plan. Hinata then looked around at everybody and set her sights on her victim.

"Ok then Neji truth or dare?" She asked, slurring a little as the alcohol had taken an almost instant effect.

"Truth," Neji decided, "I have nothing to hide."

"Ok then, is it true that when you think nobody else is in the house you like to watch the spice girls movie?"

Neji gritted his teeth, he couldn't believe Hinata would know about that, let alone bring it up; he couldn't muster a yes so he just nodded.

"Heh nothing to hide Hyuga?" Sasuke Mocked.

"Fine then, Sasuke, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Sakura."

"Fine."

"Not just a peck, full on, tongues included, and at least 20 seconds!"

"Bastard!"

"Do it!"

"Fine."

And with that Sasuke went over to Sakura and put his arms around her, there lips touched and before long they had their tongues down each other's throats. Rather than 20 seconds it went on for about a minute and a half but that's only because Ino pulled them away reminding them that this was operation 'Naruto bangs Hinata' and not 'Forehead bangs Sasuke'. However Sasuke threw Neji a look saying that he actually enjoyed it.

"Ok then… err… Lee, Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"I pick Youth!" Lee said, too drunk to actually realise what was happening.

"No Lee, TRUTH, not youth." Ten-Ten corrected.

"Yes! Truth is a part of youth!" Lee responded, barely able to sit up.

"Excluding Sakura, who else would you wanna fuck?" Sasuke asked, the drinks had been flowing quite quickly and everyone was feeling very relaxed now, however, with how blunt Sasuke had asked his question, almost all of them choked on their drinks.

"You offering!" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow, "Cause I ain't no queer!" (Disclaimer: Drunken Lee is the Homophobe, not me!)

"That's not what I said…" Sasuke replied, charging a Chidori in anger.

"Fine, then I picks Ten-Ten!" the drunk yelled, putting his arm around his team mate.

"Lee... get off me!" Neji demanded. (I didn't say which team mate)

"Ok Lee your turn." Ino stated, hoping he wasn't too drunk yet.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Dare!" Gai replied.

"I dare you to… to…" Sadly before Lee could finish that sentence he passed out.

"Gee, and he'd only had one drink." Kiba commented. They decided to skip straight to Gai's turn.

"Kakashi! Truth or dare!"

Kakashi was now in a bind, if he chose truth he would probably be asked a question about why he's always late, but if he chose dare he would more than likely have to show his face.

"Ummm….dare…" He decided on.

"Show us what's under that mask!" Gai demanded, Kakashi's eye curved into a smile, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura already knew what was gonna happen, Gai had worded the demand wrong.

"Underneath this mask…." He began, bringing in almost everybody's attention, "…. Is another mask!"

Kakashi suddenly realised that everybody was gawking at him, he put his hand to his face and realised that he didn't have his back-up mask on... and that everybody now knew what he looked like.

Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Yamato and Asuma almost choked on their drinks; Sai, Neji and Shikamaru were wide eyed, Shino's eye-brows were raised suggesting surprise.

"Oh..." Sasuke began

"My..." Sakura continued

"God!" Naruto finished up.

Ten-ten and Ino were just looking at him starry eyed and Hinata and Kurenai had a slight blush on their faces. Gai couldn't decide who to give a victory to, either himself because Kakashi didn't even know how many masks he was wearing, or Kakashi because of how pretty he looked. (Gai isn't gay[I don't think] it's just the power of Kakashi's face [Refer to episode 101 if you don't understand this joke]). Pulling his mask back up Kakashi eyed around everybody and finally decided who to pick.

"Sasuke…"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I've already had a turn!"

"Don't care."

"Hmph, fine, dare."

"Dance to the next song that comes on." (Music has been playing, but more for just background.)

"Fine."

So they waited for the next song to come on, which took a few minutes, at this point most were feeling quite light headed. The next song started playing and Sasuke went pale. It was Love Game by Lady Gaga, Sasuke didn't realise just how relaxed he was feeling thanks to the alcohol until he stood up, and almost instantly and a little too eagerly he began to dance to the song, a few minutes and many laughs later Sasuke could finally sit back down. He could have blamed the alcohol, if he'd not sung along perfectly, word for word, and if the dance he did didn't match the music video.

"Smooth moves, Sasuke-Gaga!" Naruto joked, causing a giggle from the girls.

"Fine then Naruto…"

"Dare!"

Sasuke grinned at this, "Fine, I dare you to…to…"

"To what?"

Sasuke hadn't actually thought of anything yet, he was just repeating himself while doing that over-exaggerated point thing you do when you're drunk at Naruto, then he finally had an epiphany. "I dare you to kiss Hinata! And it has to be more intense than when I kissed Sakura!"

Upon hearing this a sober Hinata would have passed out, however, this very relaxed, rather drunk Hinata almost dived on Sasuke to give him a big thank-you hug. Luckily for her (but unluckily for Sasuke and most of the males there) she remembered that a sudden movement or stretch in the T-shirt Ten-Ten gave her seemed to cause most of the guys to go into some sort of coma, so she managed to keep herself calm, after all, the bra she was wearing wasn't exactly a conservative one.

And so Naruto and Hinata turned to each other, their eyes locked toward the others, Naruto placed one arm around Hinata's neck and the other hand on one of her legs, they both pulled closer together and very steadily, their lips touched, after a few seconds of this Naruto began to pry his tongue into Hinata's mouth, she allowed passage by opening it very slightly, and then a little more so she could return the favour to him.

There were celebratory fireworks going off in Hinata's head, that is until the remnants of her sober-self realised what she was doing, and in an instant, as she opened her eyes, she froze, causing Naruto to open his to just see Hinata's bright-red face drop away from his. It took almost 10 minutes for everybody to manage to re-wake Hinata, least they knew if their plan was to succeed they would have to step up her drinks, after all, they wouldn't want her to pass out when she's in the sack with him, not from shyness anyway.


	5. Bring On The Shots!

Discalimer: I'm sure you all understand this by now, I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!

* * *

"Hinata! Are you ok?" A familiar voice yelled.

"Huh? Naruto?" Hinata asked wearily, just opening her eyes.

"Ah good you're awake." Naruto responded.

"What happened?"

"Well we were making out and you suddenly passed out."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's fine." He said with a grin.

Kakashi and Yamato stood up, "I think it's time we took those two home." Kakashi stated, pointing toward Lee and Gai, who were now pretty much paraletic, Gai didn't want Lee to be the only one in that state so he downed about 4 or 5 drinks and ended up the same way.

"Yeah, were gonna be taking off as well." Asuma mentioned, with a drunk Kurenai clinging to his arm, looks like Naruto wasn't the only one getting some tonight.

And so after saying see ya to everybody Sasuke showed them to the door. Whether it was all the alcohol or the fact that they were all 18/19 they were getting bored of truth or dare, although it had helped their plan a little, they needed something a little more entertaining.

"Strip-poker anybody?" Sasuke suggested, rubbing his hands, causing many to choke on their drinks at the suggestion since Sasuke was one of the last people they'd have thought to suggest that, although it wasn't the first time Sasuke had been that blunt tonight.

There weren't many who agreed to this so instead it was changed a little, "How about Shot-Poker instead?" Neji began, "Instead of stripping the losers must take a shot.

"I'll deal first, since there's so many of us the four worst hands drink. Once somebody has had to drink 5 times they're out of the game, when there's 10 left we'll go to the 3 worst hands, when 6 of us are left the 2 worst, and when we're down to 4 just the single worst. Also one more thing, when somebody is eliminated the scores are reset, for example Naruto and Chouji have both had 4 shots each, the next hand Chouji is eliminated, and Naruto would then be on a fresh slate and need another 5 bad hands to be eliminated. Also because of the amount of us we'll start off playing Texas Hold'em style, then once were down to about 6 or 7 of us we'll change to 5 card rules." Shikamaru explained, most understood, everybody agreed.

And so the game began, little did anybody know this was a part of the plan, Strip-poker had actually been Shikamaru's idea but he told Sasuke to suggest it, after all, it was his house; and although they weren't playing strip-poker this could still help to get Hinata drunk faster, also Shikamaru had been learning to count cards for the past 2 weeks.

After the first deal the first ones to have a shot were Sasuke, Ten-Ten, Naruto and Hinata, it was kinda harsh as well, with it being Red Aftershock they were having shots of. (If you haven't realised, Kiba and Lee decided on a wide variety of drinks other than Sake, and they also got everybody to chip in some cash so they could get plenty, and I mean plenty. Disclaimer: Shot-poker may seem like a fun idea but it probably isn't, drink in moderation.)

And so the game began, the hands were dealt and everyone did their card swaps, and the first ones to take shots were Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto and Shino, they all took them at the same time, Shino shuddered, Sasuke almost choked, Hinata grimaced at the taste and Naruto's head nearly exploded. And so the game continued, with many coughs, cringes, close calls of people about to throw up, quite a bit of falling over even they were sat down and almost everybody eliminated it was down to the last round, with only Naruto and Hinata left and each of them had already had 4 shots and both were struggling to even see the cards at this point, throughout the entire game Naruto had around 29 shots and Hinata had around 24, so as you can imagine, it was a surprise they were even conscious at this point. The cards were dealt and each player did their hand-changes.

"Befur wi shew ta cards tat wir holdin why don't we maek tis a wee bit mur intrashtin?" Naruto slurred. After hearing this though everybody was a little worried that he was gonna be too drunk for their plan to succeed.

"Wee'll whut du yew haf in mynd Na-ru-to?" Hinata replied, saying Naruto's name quite seductively, making everyone decide that Hinata was easily drunk enough to not pass out from shyness if Naruto managed to get her in the sack. Now it would be from being too drunk.

However, even Naruto wasn't so drunk that he missed that sign, although he thought it was just the booze, but he thought that Hinata was looking at him quite lustfully as well. He also realised that Hinata was actually looking quite sexy to him, not just from the very tight T-shirt she was wearing compliments of Ten-Ten; but almost everything about her; her soft eyes, her long, dark hair; and her inviting lips, made even more tempting when Naruto remembered that she was quite a good kisser as well. Now that his drunken hormones had kicked in he couldn't think of anything to actually wager, then he somehow thought of something almost brilliant, so close to brilliant in fact, that it seemed to sober him up a tiny bit, after all, it was a win-win situation for him.

"How's about, if I win I get another kiss from you, and if you win you get to spend one night of your choice at Hotel Naruto!" Nobody could believe it, Naruto had just thought up an amazing plan when near blind drunk, even Shikamaru thought it better than anything he could've come up with, after all he was also very drunk and struggling to think straight.

Hinata went wide eyed for a moment, this was a chance to actually spend the night at Naruto's house, and even if she lost, she'd still get to kiss him again. It was a win-win situation for her, she even seemed to sober up a bit from the thought. "Ok then Naruto, I'll accept this offer."

Everyone was struggling to contain their excitement now, it was a win-win situation for them, if Naruto won then they'd get to see if Hinata would pass out again or not, measuring just how relaxed/drunk she was; but if Hinata won then she'd be staying at Naruto's house, and that would hopefully and most likely be tonight, after all, sober Hinata probably wouldn't want to be a burden to him and wouldn't follow through with staying at his house. And so the cards were placed down, upon realising nobody could believe it! Naruto had 2 pairs, 8s and 9s; and Hinata had exactly the same, they couldn't even decided with who had the highest 5th card because each of them had 4's.

"Well then I suppose it's a draw, how should we settle this?" Naruto asked.

"Normally in poker when something like this happens the betting pot gets shared," Neji began, "So you should both take a shot."

"What about our other wager?" Naruto replied.

"Well Naruto," Hinata began, "Why don't we just do both of the things we agreed on?" Upon hearing this almost everybody immediately thought 'Score!' the main exception being Neji, who really wasn't that interested in playing a part in helping to begin his cousin's sex-life.

And so the two moved closer to each other, eyes locked, they began slowly but Hinata quickly forced her tongue into Naruto's mouth, he was quite surprised at this to begin with but kept his cool and returned the favour, it was a long and passionate kiss and lasted at least 2 or 3 times longer than the first one, however, some people were getting bored/jealous and so about half a dozen throats were loudly cleared all at the same time, causing the two to pull back from each other.

"Anyway guys I think it's time I went, I told Uncle Hiashi that I'd train with him early in the morning" Neji stated, standing up to leave.

"Do ya mind walking me home on your way?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Yeah it's fine."

And so they said their good-byes and went their way, just leaving 10 of them remaining.

"So what now?" Chouji suggested.

Sasuke suddenly looked enlightened by something, he moved all the furniture to the sides of the room and pulled out a small box, it took a while, but everybody eventually managed to focus on what it was, then they realised...

"Don't tell us..."

"STRIP-TWISTER! What could possibly be better!"


	6. Strip Twister Begins!

Sorry for the long wait for the update, but I've been a little busy with work and I've been playing Monster Hunter a lot lol. Any way, you dan't wanna read about my life story, if you did you'd have bought my autobiography, and if you have, then you really are something special becouse I haven't even released one lol. Anyway thats enough crappy jokes, on with the story.

Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, there, I'm covered from being sued...I hope.

* * *

QUICK RECAP!

Sasuke suddenly looked enlightened by something, he moved all the furniture to the sides of the room and pulled out a small box, it took a while, but everybody eventually managed to focus on what it was, then they realised...

"Don't tell us..."

"STRIP-TWISTER! What could possibly be better!"

* * *

"One problem, there's 10 of us, how can we all play?" Sakura questioned. And with that Sasuke grinned and left the room, everybody could hear boxes being thrown aside quickly followed by the sound of Sasuke running back in, with another box of twister.

"Ok then but there's still two people left over." Ino commented, trying to get out of the strip game.

"Actually I don't really want to play so I'll spin for one game." Chouji commented.

"And I'll spin for the other; I don't think you really want to see all the holes in my body do you?" Shino added on. The two both received glares from the people who didn't want to play a strip game.

And so 2 groups were set up, the first was Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru, with Shino as the spinner. And the second group was Ino, Sai, Naruto and Kiba with Chouji spinning for them.

Sasuke was stood at the top left corner; Hinata at the top right; Shikamaru at the bottom right and Sakura at the bottom left.

"Sasuke, left foot blue."Skipping the first Sasuke went straight for the second blue dot in the line.

"Sakura, right hand yellow." She reached over and put her hand on the second yellow from the edge.

"Shikamaru, Left foot red." Shikamaru simply put his foot forward to the nearest red dot.

"Hinata, Left hand blue." Wobbling from the effects of shot-poker Hinata leant down and placed her hand on the 3rd closest to the edge, she didn't realise how she had bent over put her in a very suggestive position and Kiba lost his balance and fell over because he was focusing too much on her, and he wasn't even playing on the same matt.

"Kiba fell! He strips first!" Ino yelled, and so Kiba had to take his socks off. Everyone on his matt took there positions ready to start again.

And so the game continued on, and eventually the first person was butt-naked and eliminated and that person was Kiba, mainly because he was paying more attention to the positions that Hinata was in rather than his own balance. He was however followed shortly by Shikamaru who kept dozing off and just collapsing.

There were now 3 people left on each matt on Naruto's matt Sai's throat began to get a little dry, so he reached over for his drink but sadly…

BANG!

As he reached for his drink his other hand slipped, causing him to face plant right into the floor, luckily for him he was drunk and it wasn't much of a drop otherwise it would have really hurt.

The fourth person to be eliminated was Sakura, mainly because Sasuke had placed his hand on a dot which got in the way of her leg, so when she had to move it, her choices were dislocate her knee to make the move possible or just collapse, she chose the latter.

At this point Kiba and Shino had ran into the bathroom to begin throwing up, simply from too much booze, Sai was laid on the couch looking very dazed and Chouji was sat in the corner trying to stay awake.

Since Sakura was still feeling ok she took over with the spinning, it was down to the final four, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Ino. Naruto only had his T-shirt and boxers left on, Sasuke had his jeans and boxers, Ino was down to just her underwear and Hinata still had her T-shirt, pants and underwear on.

And so the game began, Ino was quickly eliminated due to trying to show off how flexible she could be to Sasuke. The next to fall over was Hinata who took off her T-shirt. Sasuke was then down to just his boxers, Naruto then lost and took of his T-shirt. Finally, Sasuke was eliminated.

Ino got up and ran into the kitchen and Shikamaru dashed into the bathroom, however, rather than making sure they were ok the game was continued. Although it took a while Hinata fell over and had to remove her pants, leaving her down to just her underwear, obviously meaning this would be the final round of the game. This round took a while, with both showing how truly flexible they were, that was until Hinata had to lean over Naruto and her boobs went strait into his face, causing them both to be so surprised that they both jumped back at the same time.

"Call it a draw?" Naruto asked whilst blushing.

"Uh, yes, that's fine by me." Hinata replied, also blushing.

"Err well then…" Sakura began, a little lost for words. "Let's get this tidied up." The four of them could finally put their clothes back on.

* * *

Ok not exactly a great chapter, but I was being lazy, my excuse is that it was to let the readers imagine their own versions of who had to move where.

Also thanks to all who have reviewed.


	7. Time To Head Home

Little Pre-warning, this chapter is kinda suckish aswell. Sorry *Makes puppy dog eyes*

Disclaimer: I'm running out of stupid ways I can tell you that I don't own Naruto

* * *

By the time they had finished most of the booze was gone, Chouji was curled up in a ball asleep in the corner; Sai had passed out on the couch; Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru had fallen asleep with their heads in the toilet, sink and bath respectively; and Ino fell asleep on the kitchen floor. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura decided to just sit in a circle and talk for a little longer; after all, it was only around 11:30pm.

"Be right back," Sasuke began, "got a bit more booze left in the fridge."

And so the 3 of them decided to wait until he got back, then they heard something that sounded like Sasuke falling over; followed by him yelling something along the lines of 'Oh God! It's everywhere! Ino when you wake up you're cleaning that mess up!'

Sasuke hopped back into the room, holding a crate of strongbow under one arm and a towel in the other hand, wiping the bottom of his foot. He threw the vomit covered towel to one side which happened to land on Sai's face. The four of them spent around an hour talking about everything that had happened in the past years since leaving the academy.

"So then Hinata have you enjoyed your birthday?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, very much thanks," Hinata began, "today's been wonderful."

"Glad you enjoyed it! Sorry about forgetting my present though." Naruto stated.

"It's fine Naruto, anyway, you did say you'd walk me home and that we'd stop by yours to pick it up." Hinata responded rather suggestively, throwing Naruto a very sultry gaze. She was thinking to herself about how much she wanted to ravage him right about now, if only they were alone, she'd probably have to take up Naruto on his offer tonight. She decided to take this game up a notch or two.

Naruto cleared his throat, oh how he wishes they were alone right about now, he wanted to ravage her so badly, still, would she even want to do anything with him, sure he was pretty confident that she would whilst drunk, but would that be taking advantage? Or should he just let his hormones do the thinking? That question was answered and his drunken hormones took over after Hinata stretched and began laying in a suggestive manner with her back arched which made her already ample chest seem even bigger, also the outline of her bra was clearly visible now, even though Naruto had already got a good look of it whist playing Strip-Twister, it still aroused him to no end.

Sasuke and Sakura picked up on the sexual tension between the two, it was kind of hard not to, there was so much of it you'd probably need a chainsaw to cut through it. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Sorry guys, but would you mind if we called it a night?" Sasuke began, "I'm getting pretty tired."

"Yeah, no worries," Naruto replied, "So Hinata, wanna continue this at my house?"

"I'd love to Naruto."

They agreed to leave most of the gifts at Sasuke's house until the next day, Naruto and Hinata gathered their things together and grabbed a can of strongbow each and set off on their way, just before they left however, Sakura slipped something into Hinata's pocket. The main problem for them was that as soon as they stepped out the door the fresh air went straight to their heads.

MEANWHILE...

"You're not really tired already are you?"

"Nah, but the sexual tension those two were giving off has made me really horny."

"Oh really? Are you sure it wasn't just Hinata's boobs?"

"If it was just that I'd have only sent Naruto on his way."

"You're smashed aren't you?"

"And your point is? I bet you are too!"

"I don't care! Anyway, if you're not actually tired what do you have planned for us to do? There's only the two of us left who's here and conscious!"

"I can think of something."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and find out!"

And with that Sasuke lifted Sakura up bridal style, carried her into his bedroom and slammed the door behind them with his foot.

BACK TO NARUTO AND HINATA...

The two of them were stammering through the streets, both of them using each other as their support, Naruto had his arm around the back of Hinata's neck and Hinata had her arm around Naruto's waist. In their free hands they each held the cans of strongbow that they took for the road, and both were singing Bad Romance, or at least trying to anyway, when they weren't slurring or nearly falling over. After about 20 minutes, the two finally finished the 5 minute walk from Sasuke's to Naruto's. They slowly stumbled up the steps together toward Naruto's door, and after a few minutes of fumbling with his keys, they finally managed to get inside.


	8. Oh My

This is my first attempt at a Lemon, just thought I'd warn you lol.

[Insert Disclaimer saying I don't own Naruto Here]

* * *

Naruto locked the door behind him, as he turned around Hinata was stood there. The two of them looked at each other, both pairs of eyes filled with lust, they both finished off what was left in the cans of strongbow they each had, threw them down to once side and immediately began kissing. It was long and intense and only grew more so as the two kicked their shoes off and began undressing each other; both starting with each others jackets, Naruto's revealed a tight, white tank top that showed of his well-toned body and Hinata was still wearing the T-shirt that Ten-Ten had given her, now stretched out quite a lot from all the movements she'd been making throughout the night, but still very tight-looking.

Hinata then followed up buy taking off Naruto's tank top, fully exposing his hard, well defined abs Hinata then broke her lips away from his and slowly moved down to his neck, Naruto then continued by slowly removing Hinata's pants, he placed his thumbs under the fabric and steadily tugged down on them, giving her a squeeze as his hands slid down past her firm ass; this caused her to let out a small cry in ecstasy, however, Naruto continued pulling down her pants until they were at her ankles. Hinata then took two steps back leaving her pants lying where she was stood just a moment before.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well, with the order that you're undressing me is it a safe assumption that you like this T-shirt I'm wearing?" Hinata responded, speaking slowly and in a very sultry manner.

"Well, yeah, I've got no complaints," Naruto began, "I can't imagine any way you could look hotter whilst still wearing it."

"Oh really? What if I did this?"

And with that final comment Hinata reached her right arm behind her back; and afterward reached under her left sleeve, pulling out one strap, then repeated with the other side, except this time rather then just a strap she pulled out the full bra. Naruto was just stood in awe, he couldn't help but gawk at the extremely hot young woman stood right in front of him, wearing nothing but her underwear and a very tight T-shirt, except now instead of he bra outline being defined, he could easily see her erect nipples through the shirt.

"You were saying?" Hinata questioned. However, Naruto could not respond with words; his raging, drunken hormones in complete control now, all he could do was grab Hinata quite vigorously and pretty much threw her onto his bed, despite the aggression behind it though, she enjoyed it. Naruto then removed his own pants, just leaving him stood there in his boxers, with his manhood showing its eagerness.

"So then, Naruto, if you're this eager, I should show you just how much I've been looking forward to this." Hinata started as she removed the T-shirt exposing her large, soft breasts; she then slowly slid down her underwear, revealing her moist, shaved pussy and proceeded to open up her legs slightly. Naruto then leant down and gained passage into her with his tongue and immediately but steadily began massaging her clit, he tried different tongue motions until he found just the right one that made her cry out in ecstasy, this continued for a few minutes, with Naruto picking up his pace until she finally reached orgasm and released her juices into his mouth. Naruto then cleaned up any excess with his tongue and swallowed, he enjoyed the taste.

After recovering from the waves of pleasure that she had just received, Hinata sat up, dragged Naruto onto the bed; pretty much ripped his boxers from his body and threw them to one side. She then began sucking on Naruto's hard cock, she started by using her tongue to quickly stroke the end of it; after that she ran her tongue all the way round it a few times and finally, she very slowly and lightly, ran her teeth up and down it, this sequence of moves had Naruto unable to think, what he was receiving felt so good that he knew he would blow at any moment, and after the sixth or seventh cycle of these movements, he did. At first Hinata seemed surprised by the sudden burst of fluid shooting into her mouth but she did the same as Naruto did to her and licked him clean, however, unable to bring herself to swallow it, she grabbed a nearby cup and spat into it.

It took a moment or two for Naruto to pull himself together after what Hinata had just done to him, was that really the quiet and timid Hinata he really knew? He felt violated, and he loved it! He then pulled her back up onto the bed and began sucking on her right tit, causing her to release another cry of ecstasy, whilst he did this though; he began fondling her left one. They felt as soft as they looked but were also quite firm, he began by running his tongue around her nipple and then began lightly tickling the end of it, whilst doing this he also mimicked his tongues movements with his thumb, filling Hinata once again with waves of pure pleasure, her eyes rolled back as he brought her towards her second orgasm of the night.

Both of their breathing was pretty heavy now, however, Hinata laid on her back and gave Naruto a slight nod. He positioned himself in between her legs and slowly pushed his dick into her pussy, he then waited a moment whilst they both adjusted to the new feeling, Naruto then proceeded to slowly begin moving in and out, and after about a minute or two he steadily began picking up his pace. Hinata began moaning in pleasure; she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and began moving in rhythm with him.

Luckily Naruto lived alone, because after about half an hour Hinata couldn't contain the pleasure anymore, and she let out a loud moan in the ecstasy of her third orgasm, Naruto felt that she had cum and began dropping his pace, this was until…

"Don't stop!"

And so he honoured this request, he would keep going until he hit his peak as well, he got back up to the pace they were going at before Hinata came and then he decided to pick up the pace even further. Hinata couldn't contain it any longer; with every movement she released a loud moan. She began screaming in pleasure; telling Naruto to go even faster, and every time she did so he picked up the pace more and more, until finally, long into the night they both hit orgasm together.

Naruto slowly pulled himself out of Hinata and laid himself next to her, their breathing was heavy but now more controlled, as their breathing slowed, the alcohol in their systems kicked back in properly, and they both quickly fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

Just a few Chapters left, will probably be uploaded once Ive finished them all.


	9. The Truth Is Out!

Sorry for the delay but I'll be honest and admit I forgot about this story lol.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto!

* * *

The next morning, Kiba awoke feeling very rough, he could barely open his eyes, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to either, he couldn't remember much about the night before, all he knew at this very moment was that his head was inside something. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately threw up, he realised his head was in the toilet, and also that he must have been throwing up the night before, and not flushed it.

"Geez what's with the noise Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, "And why am I in the bath tub?"

"What I want to know is if that planning and hard work paid off." Shino replied, just getting up off the floor, his head sore from a mix of hangover and falling from the sink and hitting his head on the floor in his sleep.

"Urgh, I am never drinking AGAIN!" Was all Kiba could say in response.

Ino felt no better waking up, she rose from the kitchen floor and saw that she threw up all over the place; there also seemed to me a slight mark in it, as if somebody hadn't realised and slipped in the mess. Sai awoke and threw the sticky towel over to the other side of the room and could only imagine what was on it, he didn't really want to know anyway. Meanwhile Chouji's sleep was a lot more comfortable, that was until he woke up, had no idea where he was and hit the back of his head against that wall in a small panic.

The four who weren't already in the living room managed to find their way there, they just sat about looking at each other when they heard a door open followed by two sets of footsteps, they looked towards the doorway and saw both Sakura and Sasuke, both of them looked like they'd been up half of the night, and they had big grins on their faces.

"What happened to you two?" Kiba asked.

"We had sex," Sasuke announced bluntly before Sakura came up with some sort of excuse, "and it was good!" This comment caused Sakura to blush furiously.

"I told you last night that it was operation Naruto-bangs-Hinata!" Ino began, "Not Sasuke-bangs-Forehead!"

"Well excuse me for getting something myself Ino!" Sakura replied.

"Anyway, what does it matter, those two went home together last night so there's still a good chance that it happened." Sasuke commented.

"Oh really?" An unknown voice asked, suddenly Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, Lee, Ten-Ten, Asuma and Kurenai all walked in, apparently now they had free permission in and out of Sasuke's house.

"How are you all feeling? A little rough I'm guessing." Yamato asked in a soft tone.

"Don't shout so loud!" Gai and Lee demanded together. However since these two did actually shout they made everybody's hangovers that little bit worse.

"What time did they go?" Kurenai questioned.

"I don't think it was too late." Sasuke replied.

"You think?" Asuma commented.

"I was too drunk to remember," Sasuke replied bluntly. "I know there was a reason but I can't remember it."

At this moment there was a knock on the door; Sasuke merely shouted them to come straight in causing most to wince in pain. After a minute or so two figures appeared at the doorway, everybody stared wide eyed at them. They both looked as if they'd had about 3 hours sleep, if that and the grins on their faces were even more obvious than Sasuke's and Sakura's.

"What happened to you two?" Kiba asked once again, despite almost everybody knowing the answer to that already, the two began blushing slightly.

"Well, we, err, kind of…" Was all Naruto could come out with.

"You had sex didn't you?" Sasuke blurted out, causing Naruto and Hinata to blush even more.

"Was it good?" Sai asked bluntly, this question however, piqued everybody's curiosity and they all turned to look at Naruto and Hinata.

"Well, err…" Naruto began.

"It was amazing! The best 2 hours of my life!" Hinata interrupted, still quite drunk from the night before, causing almost everybody to jump back in shock.

Sakura and Kurenai suddenly looked kind of jealous; Sakura could only describe her 20 minutes of fun as ok but nothing spectacular; and Kurenai, let's just say that Asuma fell asleep, leaving a job unfinished.

Sakura and Ino grabbed Hinata by the wrists and dragged her into the bathroom, Ten-Ten and Kurenai quickly followed, it was obvious they wanted a 'girly chat' which gave the guys the perfect opportunity to interrogate Naruto about it.

"So then how was it?" Kiba asked.

"It was great, I'd have never thought Hinata was capable of such things, I felt so violated when she sucked me off." Naruto replied.

"You felt violated?" Sasuke questioned, "I thought you said it was great."

"Oh I did, I felt violated out of surprise, and I enjoyed that feeling!"

Many of the guys expressions were a combination of envy and shock, not only did Naruto manage to screw Hinata, but it turned out she was just a natural at pleasing a guy.

"So then, are you guys doing anything later today?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well we were mainly just here to pick up her presents, I'm gonna help her take them home."

"And?" Shino asked.

"And….what?"

"Are you a complete and utter idiot?" Kiba yelled, "Are you telling me that's it?"

"Well what else would there be?" Naruto replied, "It was great and all and I wouldn't mind going another round with her but I think it was the booze that had her wanting me last night."

"So that's a yes then, you are a complete and utter idiot!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I'm saying is you're an idiot that you haven't noticed yet."

"Kiba, what are you talking about? Noticed what?"

"Naruto," Sai interrupted, "Even I noticed rather easily that Hinata is madly in love with you."

What Sai just said took a few seconds for Naruto to realise what he had just heard, and then another minute for the information to actually register.

"So you're saying…." Naruto began

"Yup, the booze was mainly just liquid confidence; it played no part in her wanting you." Chouji concluded.

Once again, Naruto's brain was having trouble processing this news; he just stood up and walked out of the room muttering something that nobody could even comprehend.

MEANWHILE

"So was it really that good?" Ino asked.

"Y-Yes." Hinata replied, feeling quite uncomfortable that she was being interrogated on the subject, despite blurting out how amazing it was. "Bye the way Sakura, thanks for the morning after pill."

"Don't mention it. It's always best to take some precautions." Sakura replied

"So what are you doing once you're done here?" Ino asked.

"W-Well, he's helping me take my gifts home, and I'm not sure after that."

"Hinata, make yourself sure, Naruto probably still haven't realised how much you like him, and if nothing else happens it could start getting awkward between the two of you. So just grab him by the balls and say you want something more!" Sakura stated very passionately, making a gesture that looked like she was grabbing somebody's balls.

"Sakura," Ino began, "Don't you think she did enough of that last night?" Causing Hinata to begin blushing furiously.

"So anyway, onto the really juicy stuff." Ten-Ten began, "Tell us every little detail."

And so Hinata began explaining last night to the girls, however, what they didn't know is that all the guys had their ears pressed against the door listening in, and many jaws began dropping and nosebleeds began. About 10 minutes later the girls walked out of the bathroom and when they walked back into the living room, they noticed that almost all the guys looked very flustered by something.

"Kiba, your nose is bleeding." Ten-Ten stated.

"Sasuke, yours is too!" Sakura commented.

"In fact, most of your noses are bleeding; you guys haven't been fighting have you?" Kurenai asked. The guys could only quickly shake their heads in response.

Sakura went wide eyed, "So you guys are looking very flustered and your noses are bleeding, but you haven't been fighting? And where's Naruto?"

"He went about 10 minutes ago, he didn't even say anything, he just upped and left." Kiba replied.

"Kiba you idiot!" Shikamaru yelled.

"What? All I'm saying is that he left 10 minutes ago!"

The words '10 minutes ago' were what Sakura was focusing on more, she was smart enough to realise what was going on, she managed to piece together the facts that they were flustered, had slight nosebleeds, and Naruto left 10 minutes ago so they had nobody to tell them about what happened between Naruto and Hinata the night before. She also took into the fact that Hinata's description to them lasted about 10 minutes.

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING WERENT YOU!" She yelled, causing Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Kurenai to all realise as well. Ino, Sakura and Ten-Ten looked murderous, Kurenai looked disappointed and Hinata just looked embarrassed.

"Wait it's not like that at all!" Sasuke began with a look of fear in his eyes, "Naruto wandered off and we figured we should tell Hinata, but we didn't want to butt into a private conversation so we gave a quick listen in and when we heard what you were talking about we decided to wait."

"So since Naruto disappeared you figured you'd find out what happened by listening to our conversation?" Ten-Ten concluded. Then it actually sunk in.

"Naruto…" Ino began.

"Disappeared?" Sakura finished.

"Yeah like I said he just upped and left right after we told him that Hinata is madly in love with him!" Kiba explained.

"KIBA!" Almost all of the guys yelled, "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"You… did… what?" Sakura, Ino and Ten-Ten asked with murderous auras forming round them. Kiba finally realised to keep his mouth shut from now on.

Luckily for the guys just before the Naruto cast was reduced to mainly females, Naruto walked back in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Almost everybody asked.

"Sorry about that, I had something I needed to take care of." He looked over at Hinata with a serious look in his eyes, "you ready to go?"

"Um, yes, is everything ok Naruto?" Hinata replied feeling very worried, she had never seen Naruto look so serious.

"Yeah I'm fine, if your ready lets go. See ya later guys." Naruto said as he went back outside, Hinata followed him out.

Everybody heard the front door close; Sakura counted to 5 and immediately hit both Kiba and Sasuke on top of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Kiba asked.

"What do you think?" Sakura yelled, "First you tell Naruto that Hinata's in love with him and then you decide to eavesdrop!"

"Well….kinda." Kiba responded, receiving another hit from Sakura.

"You all had better pray that those two aren't awkward with each other now!" Ten-Ten added.

* * *

Oh dear! What will happen? Will it be a happy or a sad ending? Honestly, I think you all know lol.


	10. The Result Of The Plan!

The Final chapter! I can't believe it's over! I could almost cry, but that will have to wait.

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto is the work of Masashi Kishimoto. Finally I did a discalimer sensibly without any stupid comments! oh wait...

* * *

QUICK RECAP!

"You all had better pray that those two aren't awkward with each other now!" Ten-Ten added.

END OF RECAP!

BACK WITH NARUTO AND HINATA.

"So, uhh, are you doing anything later today?" Naruto asked Hinata, his voice calm and serious.

Hinata's heart was going ten to the dozen; she had an idea of what was going to happen, he was going to tell her that he only saw her as a friend and things like that, she was trying her hardest to keep herself calm, it was only another 5 minutes until they got back to her house, where she'd be able to bury her head into her pillow and do nothing but cry. Then when the image popped into her head she thought that she'd look extremely pathetic and that just upset her even more.

"Uhh, Hinata? Are you ok?" Naruto asked his voice still calm but showed some concern.

"Oh yes I'm fine." Hinata replied, her voice quivering as she felt her lungs feel heavy.

The two of them walked in silence the rest of the way, although it was only 5 minutes it seemed like an eternity to Hinata, they finally reached her house, Naruto offered to help her carry everything to her room.

Hinata took off her jacket and hung it in her wardrobe; she turned around and saw Naruto placing everything on top of her dresser. He then turned to her with the same look that he had done back at Sasuke's house, it wasn't a cold stare but it was just so serious that Hinata at first had thought it wasn't actually Naruto. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Well then Hinata I'll see you later." He said, walking toward her door.

"Yes, see you Naruto." She replied, ready to collapse as soon as he went.

He walked outside and closed the door, Hinata waited until the sound of his footsteps had gone completely. She knew that look, even though he didn't say anything she was almost a hundred percent sure about it, he only saw her as a friend. She dropped to her knees, curled up into a ball and just laid there on the floor, just crying to herself for almost two hours.

After she had calmed down, she got up, her knees feeling week and still shaking, although it had been 2 hours, she knew she'd be able to cry for at least 2 days, however, she didn't want that. She began to hope that eventually, the awkwardness would fade and they would be able to go back to being friends, it would be better then thing being awkward all the time anyway.

She walked over to her dresser, Naruto had placed everything neatly on one side, she looked around at her presents, specifically the one from Sai, he had drawn her standing next to Naruto with his arm around her shoulder. Hinata then again felt herself beginning to cry again, she wiped her eyes and something on the other side, it was a note, and it was Naruto's handwriting, her eyes went wide as she began to read it.

'Dear Hinata, I'm so sorry that I forgot about your present last night, I've left what was going to be it next to this note.'

Hinata looked to the side, there was a necklace with a pendant on, it was silver and said friends forever on the front, she opened it up and there were two pictures inside, one of herself and the other of Naruto.

Hinata's heart sank, she couldn't hold back any more tears, 'Does this mean he doesn't even want to be friends anymore?' She asked herself, she decided to carry on reading through her tears, her eyes went wide.

'I don't want us to be friends anymore, to find out exactly why, look behind Sai's drawing, and then come and find me to tell me what you think.'

Trying her hardest to hold herself together she lifted up the picture and there was a small box there, she opened it up and saw a gold chain, as she lifted it out the box on the end there was a gold heart shaped pendant, she opened it up to once again reveal pictures of them both, she then noticed that in the box there was another note, she opened it up and it only had one sentence on it.

'Be my girlfriend.'

Although it wasn't the most romantic line Hinata didn't care, without thinking she ran towards her door with the necklace. She opened it and stopped, her eyes went wide and her entire body froze, Naruto was stood right there, looking like he had been crying himself. He still had the same serious look in his eyes, only this time, she could see them filled with hope.

"So then, what's your answer?" He asked.

Hinata didn't respond, she was speechless, she wouldn't even be able to stutter, it took all her strength to nod just enough so Naruto could see the movements. He put both his arms around her neck and began kissing her.

When Hinata finally recovered she realised something, "How did you know when I'd read the note?"

"I didn't, I've actually been waiting hear all this time, I'm sorry, it was cruel of me to upset you like that. Can you forgive me?"

"If I wasn't going to forgive you then why would I have said yes?" Hinata responded.

"Well yeah that's true." Naruto realised, scratching the back of his head.

"So anyway, why did you decide to ask me out? Because the guys told you that I loved you?"

"Well, it's just that after it got mentioned I went out for some fresh air, and then I got to thinking about how you've always stuck up for and been there for me to make me feel better. About how you're smart, kind and beautiful and are always good company. And while I was thinking about that, I realised how much I l…" Naruto was cut off by Hinata pressing her lips against his.

THE END

So how was it? Expected? Crappy? A little vague? Oh well, I must admit I enjoyed writing this story, thanks for the reviews and I'll let you all imagine your own epilogues to this story. And as the saying goes, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now! :)


End file.
